


Size does matter

by pony_bot



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers Generation One, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Alternate Universe, Other, WTF 2015
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 14:49:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3573698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pony_bot/pseuds/pony_bot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Поговорки белковых белых гетеросексуальных мужчин с маленькими коннекторами и на Земле-то не действуют, что говорить о развитых планетах.</p><p>Действие происходит после событий, описанных в работе <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/3573644">«Ремонтник»</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Size does matter

Между Вайлдрайдером и Нокаутом не было совершенно ничего общего. За исключением почти идентичного способа трансформации. Некоторых выражений. Некоторых привычек. Некоторых других вещей, которые Брейкдаун с удовольствием деинсталлировал бы из своего партнёра, если бы они не шли в комплекте с искрой. Только в моменты, когда Нокаут впадал в бешенство или в раж азарта, свойственного почти всем гонщикам, они с Вайлдрайдером были очень похожи. Но Нокаут умел «держать лицо» и, похоже, получал от этого немалое удовольствие, сияя не только полировкой, но и любовью к себе. Поэтому просто докучал Брейкдауну старыми добрыми способами, поданными с новыми присадками.  
— Я, честно говоря, совершенно не понимаю, почему в одной серии Ганнибал ратует за сохранение редкого вида птиц, реконструировав того белкового в деревянистое растение, а в последующих эпизодах он угощает своего любовника не менее редкими птицами, обработанными вином. В чём логика?  
Брейкдаун боялся перебросить ЦПУ с аудиодатчиков на что-то более полезное, хотя, за время этого животрепещущего рассказа, уже мог бы провести плановую дефрагментацию, если бы ему не грозила опасность быть распиленным на мелкие куски за невнимание. Старый прием: расскажи ему про идиотское телешоу, которое, наверняка, даже белковые не смотрят. Новый прием: попытайся вовлечь его в беседу, апеллируй к логике, выражайся так, чтобы понять тебя было практически невозможно.  
— Это от любви, — всё же нашелся Брейкдаун. — Белковые от любви дуреют.  
Наслушавшись от Брейкдауна историй с Земли, Нокаут объявил его специалистом по белковым формам жизни и теперь, похоже, удовлетворился его ответом. Быть в чём-то специалистом, особенно по мнению Нокаута, Брейкдауну нравилось. Но, к сожалению, эта должность включала в себя не только почести, но и обязанность объяснять любое непонятное Нокауту поведение белковых гуманоидного типа. А поскольку ни развитым интеллектом, ни, как следствие, логикой люди не отличались, вопросы возникали у него очень, очень, очень часто. Недопустимо часто. Зачем при этом надо было продолжать смотреть непонятные передачи, если телевидение на Геонозисе могло предоставить программу на любой, даже самый изощренный вкус, по-прежнему оставалось загадкой. Видимо, в этой искре был какой-то неисцелимый дефект.  
Нокаут закончил заполнять чью-то медицинскую историю, что грозило новым витком только ему интересного разговора. Нет, быть его ассистентом Брейкдауну нравилось. Это была, наверное, лучшая работа, которая выпадала на его долю с того момента, как его собрали. Большую часть своего рабочего дня Брейкдаун занимался тем, чем ему больше всего нравилось заниматься: наслаждался одиночеством вдали от требующих социальных навыков мест. Нокаут был главой отделения неорганической хирургии и был чем-то занят практически весь день. Конечно, всю мелкую и несложную работу он немедленно скинул на своего ассистента, а Брейкдаун, в свою очередь, частично перекидывал её на ремонтных дронов. В результате чего его день стремительно близился к совершенству в те моменты, когда у Нокаута не выдавалось настроения поболтать о сериалах.  
В эти нелегкие времена Брейкдаун начинал про себя возносить длинные молитвы Праймасу, чтобы тот ниспослал сообщение о подпольных гонках на коммуникатор Нокаута или, хотя бы, пациента на операционный стол. Брейкдаун не разделял любви к шоу белковых настолько, что был готов даже поработать вместо обсуждения того, почему же Ганнибал, кто бы это ни был, ведет себя нелогично. Обычно эти молитвы только приводили его к мысли, что Бога нет, но, кажется, сегодня ему удалось настроить коммлинк на частоту всевышнего: коммуникатор отвлек Нокаута от рассказа очередной увлекательной истории из жизни недоразвитых.  
— Оу, — Нокаут поднял оба надлинзных щитка, глянув на экран коммуникатора. — У нас пациент в терапевтическом отделении. Доставишь?  
Это не было вопросом, а его удивление можно было понять — неорганики очень редко обращались в терапевтическое отделение. Обычно пациенты, принадлежащие к неорганическим расам, которые попадали под юрисдикцию отделения Нокаута, доставлялись в госпиталь на скорой и сразу попадали на платформу. Почти любой неорганик, будь он кибертронцем или кем угодно другим, получив травму, либо устранял её сам, либо обращался на ремонтную станцию. Только очень тяжёлые и сложные случаи требовали вмешательства настоящего врача. Были, конечно, редкие неженки, которые шли к хирургу колесо сменить, но с недавнего времени этими пижонами занимался Брейкдаун, который отвадил от хирургического отделения парочку надоедливых типов, ходивших туда явно не за ремонтом.  
Брейкдаун поднялся из своего ассистентского угла, где он ничего не мог уронить даже при желании, потому что все важные и хрупкие вещи передвинули подальше от его места дислокации ещё в первый день его работы в хирургическом отделении. Он всё же подумал, что лучше бы Праймас ниспослал гонки. Нокаут уже что-то набирал в коммуникаторе, наверное, пытаясь выяснить у диспетчера подробности о предстоящем объёме работ.

***

В терапевтическом отделении было хоть и получше, чем в скорой, но Брейкдауну не нравилось. Особенно здесь докучало обилие мелкого персонала, пытавшегося проскочить перед Брейкдауном, когда поле его обзора уже не покрывало мелкие предметы под ногами. Но он каким-то чудом ещё ни разу никого не раздавил, кроме несчастного ремонтного дрона в отделении хирургии, которого Нокаут быстро вернул к жизни. Заодно снабдив его системой оповещения, чтобы Брейкдаун хотя бы мог услышать, что мелкий дрон где-то рядом, если отсутствие второго глаза или выдающийся капот мешают ему увидеть ни в чём не повинного сотрудника со скромными размерами.  
Впрочем, пациента, за которым Брейкдауна отправили, он нашел почти сразу. Кибертронцы всегда бросались в глаза на фоне остальных и крупными габаритами, и яркой расцветкой. К тому же, жёлто-зеленым спорткаром оказался хорошо знакомый Брейкдауну Вон-с-Трассы.  
«Доездился», — подумал Брейкдаун и подошел к диспетчеру за направлением, даже не заметив, как растолкал при этом менее крепких коллег.  
— Напомни, почему ты решил сдать меня этому патологоанатому, если у тебя есть аттестат ремонтника?  
Подпевала Вон-с-Трассы тоже припёрся и торчал у каталки приятеля с таким видом, что чем-то напомнил Брейкдауну Дэд Энда, который тоже не находил смысла в существовании и радости в завтрашнем дне.  
— Потому что на болту я этот аттестат вертел? — философски спросил Подпевала. Они оба уже обратили внимание на Брейкдауна, но, похоже, нежелание снова общаться с Нокаутом увело обоих в отрицание.  
— А почему было не поехать на любую ремонтную станцию?  
— Потому что там на болту вертели бы уже вас обоих, — получив направление, заверил их Брейкдаун. Гонщику место на пит-стопе. На ремонтной станции с такими пижонами разговор короткий.  
— Коннектор ещё не стесал, здоровяк? — не оценил Вон-с-Трассы. С виду с ним было всё нормально, только обида на всех сокурсников с повышения квалификации ремонтника-универсала явно проела ржавую дыру в блоках памяти до процессора.  
— Через полцикла новый курс стартует, чё ты бесишься?  
— Ещё, может быть, ты будешь вести?  
— Может быть и я, — согласился Брейкдаун, взявшись за каталку. Такая угроза действительно была однажды озвучена, и на этот случай Брейкдаун даже выработал стратегию поведения, которая помогла бы ему держать Нокаута в благожелательном настроении перед началом нового курса непрерывно, чтобы тому больше не пришло в голову за что-нибудь мстить. Правда, существовала опасность, что вечерние занятия будут мешать его гоночной карьере и план на этот случай ещё стоило составить, благо свободного времени на раздумья у Брейкдауна было хоть отбавляй.  
— Посторонним в хирургию нельзя, — Брейкдаун отшил Подпевалу ещё на выходе из терапевтического отделения, но тот был только рад.  
— Извини, приятель, не смогу подержать тебя за руку.  
— Да пошёл ты.  
Подождав, когда обмен любезностями закончится, Брейкдаун продолжил путь в хирургию, искренне недоумевая, почему он вообще должен катать этого неудачника, если ему не оторвало ногу.

***

Конечно, Брейкдаун не стал утруждать себя тем, чтобы прочитать направление, но когда он вручил датапад Нокауту, по его фейсплейту стало заметно, что сохранять это бесстрастное выражение ему даётся не без немалых затрат ЦПУ. Брейкдаун уже довольно хорошо ориентировался в его отточенной мимике, часто призванной скрыть настоящие эмоции, и сейчас расширенные оптограни, а также приподнятый надлинзный щиток свидетельствовали о том, что он скрывает удивление, граничащее с шоком, а плотно сжатый топливоприемник — что ему либо нужно немедленно выйти в коридор и хохотать, пока не завершится процесс, либо дать ситуации ценный, но совершенно неуместный антипрофессиональный комментарий, от которого уже Брейкдауну грозило смеяться до перезагрузки эмоционального центра.  
— Боюсь, пациент, мне придется погрузить Вас в стазис для проведения ремонтных работ, — наконец сориентировался Нокаут, отложив злосчастный датапад.  
— Ты собирался по живому во мне ковыряться, что ли? — немедленно взвился Вон-с-Трассы.  
— А давай мы сделаем вид, что никогда раньше не встречались? — добродушно предложил Нокаут, на этот раз явно скрывая под приятной улыбкой старую обиду за испорченную краску. Хотя это была не просто краска, а аэрография, которую пришлось восстанавливать с большим количеством моральных и финансовых затрат. Брейкдаун теперь знал эту историю и подозревал, что Вон-с-Трассы никогда не светит стать ремонтником, сколько курс не повторяй.  
— Ассистент, приготовь операционную, — скомандовал Нокаут, направившись обратно к своему столу.  
— А ты чем был занят всё это время? — исключительно из любопытства поинтересовался Брейкдаун. Нокаут молча продемонстрировал ему свой датапад, где стояло на паузе шоу под названием «Doctor Who», судя по начальной заставке ещё только на стартовых титрах. Это было, наверное, наименее дурацкое людское шоу, так что Брейкдаун даже не стал давать обидных комментариев.  
— Чё с тобой стряслось-то? — Брейкдаун решил подбодрить пациента, после того, как не очень аккуратно переместил его на ремонтную платформу.  
— Для тебя главное, чтобы со мной сейчас ничего больше не стряслось, верзила, — прошипел Вон-с-Трассы, так что Брейкдаун не стал церемониться, подключая стазисные кабели.  
— Нокаут! — позвал он, когда закончил с подготовкой.  
— Доктор Нокаут, я попросил бы, — поправил его Нокаут, заходя в операционную. — Оу… Ты его ещё не отключил?  
— Сам настраивай, — отозвался Брейкдаун, не любивший иметь дело с такими сложными вещами, как настройка стазис-режима для операции, хотя и обладал всеми нужными для этого знаниями.  
— Можно я уйду, — Вон-с-Трассы немного потерял самообладание от всего этого разговора.  
— А ты ещё ходить можешь? Похвальная стойкость, — Нокаут приступил к настройке стазис-режима. — Вернёшься в онлайн — всё будет как новое, но я бы посоветовал…  
— Давай без твоих советов, а?  
— Вообще-то я врач, можно и послушать, — напомнил Нокаут и запустил стазис.  
— Инструменты не нужны? — спросил Брейкдаун, заметив, что Нокаут уже принялся за настройку удобной высоты платформы.  
— Так спаяю, — отмахнулся Нокаут, похоже, впав в замешательство при поиске удобного угла.  
— Так а чё с ним не так? С виду вроде здоровый.  
— О, Праймас! — Нокаут, наконец, нашел удобное для себя положение пациента, при этом раздвинув ему ноги, но увиденный объем работ, похоже, вселил в него противоречивые эмоции. Брейкдаун заглянул ему через плечо и присвистнул. Вон-с-Трассы, похоже, коннектился с Триптиконом не без ощутимых последствий для своего порта.  
— Всегда мечтал стать хирургом, чтобы чью-то сорванную резьбу подлатать, да? — спросил Брейкдаун, очень большой объем ЦПУ перебросив на то, чтобы остановить процесс смеха. Для такого неуважения к пациенту и работе своего партнёра был ряд причин. Брейкдаун терпеть не мог Вон-с-Трассы, олицетворявшего собой весь набор дурных стереотипов о конах с гоночной альтформой даже больше, чем Нокаут. Но гораздо смешнее было то, что он уже знал Нокаута достаточно хорошо, чтобы примерить эту ситуацию на его порт с большим успехом.  
Нокаут очень любил крупногабаритную технику. С отсутствием чувства меры, свойственным когда-то Вайлдрайдеру в вещах, касающихся удовлетворения его потребностей в неоправданном риске, Нокаут клеил всё, что стремилось в своих габаритах к Юникрону. Конечно, когда внимание Нокаута было обращено на его собственный выдающийся капот, Брейкдаун едва не подтекал от удовольствия и не держал коннектор при себе. Но стоило в поле видимости появиться какому-нибудь шлаковому перевозчику на ближайшие планеты, то превосходство Брейкдауна над остальными тут же таяло. Нокаут сверкал полировкой и благоухал хладагентом, Брейкдаун оттаскивал его от спейсшипа, памятуя о том, что топливный шлюз спорткара маловат даже для насадки топливного шланга средней грузовой формы вроде него.  
— Брейкдаун, я заварю тебе топливоприемник, — пообещал Нокаут и наклонился к платформе, вознамерившись приступить к работе, которой было ой, как много.  
— Стой, стой! Надо заснять, чтобы ты мог каждый раз, когда проезжаешь мимо космодрома, смотреть на эту картинку и быть благоразумным, — угроза на Брейкдауна не подействовала.  
— Ещё немного и я начну подозревать у тебя какие-то комплексы.  
Никаких комплексов на этот счет у Брейкдауна не было.  
— Вы же с Вон-с-Трассы примерно одного размера?  
— Брейкдаун! Не только размер и линейка моделей влияют на комплектацию интерфейс-системы. В иного минибота влезет больше, чем в средний джет или, если тебе угодно шутить на эту тему, спорткар, — Нокаут был решительно настроен свернуть разговор и даже приступил к делу, активировав паяльник и опять наклонившись к пациенту. Вот только во время операций он всегда так отставлял бампер и переступал с ноги на ногу, покачивая бедрами, что Брейкдауна это на рабочий лад ещё ни разу не настроило.  
— То есть ты хочешь сказать, что после такого приключения не угодил бы на ремонтную платформу?  
— Современные составляющие интерфейс-систем имеют настройки, позволяющие подстраиваться под комплектацию партнера и значительно расширить линейку моделей, способных к коннекту между собой, — Нокаут выехал на любимую трассу, позволявшую продемонстрировать сияние своей эрудиции, поэтому сразу перестал злиться.  
— «Значительно расширить» — это и минибота до спейсджета расширит?  
— Ну, если минибот озаботится современными апгрейдами, то да. Чаще всего это интересует интеров, но порт можно снабдить эластичными сочленениями или раздвижными сегментами, отчего приёмные способности в плане габаритов будут зависеть скорее от здравого смысла, чем от изначальной комплектации.  
— Ты клонишь к тому, что мне не надо было тебя тогда спасать от того полупьяного космонавта, который двоих таких, как я, свободно перевёз бы в соседнюю солнечную систему?  
— Его зовут Фаерфлай и это просто мой знакомый. И ты только что назвал меня интером, — уточнил Нокаут.  
— Так ты бы кормой ещё больше вертел, — Брейкдаун любил, когда у Нокаута были заняты руки, поэтому бесцеремонно облапал его бампер, пока Нокаут восстанавливал неосмотрительную гаечку от чересчур грубого вмешательства. — Ты всегда у своих знакомых на коленях выпиваешь? У него коннектор, наверное, с половину твоего корпуса.  
— Ты не помогаешь, — сказал Нокаут, ещё сильнее отставив задницу. — И именно поэтому он просто мой знакомый. Полезно иметь в знакомых контрабандиста.  
Брейкдаун не предполагал, чем он тут может помочь, разве что развлечь за монотонной работой, но настроения Нокаута менялись порой так стремительно, что не всегда можно было быть уверенным, что тебе не отпилят манипуляторы, если ты ими немного чужие сенсоры приласкаешь. Мимолетно подумав, почему его всё время тянет на не самых стабильных типов (хотя нестабильный тип-то был по сути один и тот же), Брейкдаун всё-таки рискнул. Нокаут только сильнее расставил ноги, подставляя чувствительные места у тазовых сочленений под легкие разряды, и даже не отвлекся. Скоро Брейкдаун так увлекся, что блокировка панелей, скрывающих интерфейс-систему Нокаута, стала пощёлкивать.  
— Дай паяльник на 0,05, тут потоньше надо, — попросил Нокаут, как ни в чем не бывало, хотя помимо очевидных признаков возбуждения у него уже мерцала подсветка на спине, что в его случае тоже сигнализировало о том, что партнёр выбрал правильное направление.  
Брейкдаун нехотя отвлекся и уставился на стол с инструментами. Курс повышения квалификации не включал в себя занятия, которые бы ему помогли отличить одну мелкую ерунду от другой, а самостоятельные попытки всё это запомнить шли довольно неторопливо.  
— Похож на звуковую отвертку, — подсказал Нокаут, что сразу упростило ситуацию и вернуло ассистента на прежнее место. Чем-то шлаковы сериалы всё-таки могли быть полезны.  
— Брейкдаун?  
— Что? — Брейкдаун как раз вспомнил, что в пазах брони у колес на спине у Нокаута тоже очень чувствительные сенсоры и занялся ими вплотную.  
— Ты рассказывал, что раньше был спорткаром.  
— Ну да, — непонятно было, к чему он клонит, так что Брейкдаун просто не стал останавливаться.  
— Гонщик из тебя, наверное, был неважный, — протянул Нокаут, упираясь бампером в его паховый щиток, но блокировку интерфейс-панели так и не снял.  
— Это ещё почему? — Нокаут не очень далеко ушел от истины, но вовсе не обязательно было об этом говорить.  
— Тормозишь много, — ответил Нокаут.  
Брейкдаун показал бы ему, кто тут много тормозит, но всё же испытывал чувство ответственности за пациента, который мог пострадать, если Нокаут слишком резко дернется с лазерным паяльником в его деликатной начинке. Дождавшись очередного щелчка блокировки красных панелей в паховой секции, Брейкдаун просто подал больше напряжения, пока их поглаживал, отчего сегменты, наконец, ушли в пазы.  
— Эй, — тон Нокаута ничуть не изменился, будто вовсе не он сейчас стоял с подтекающим портом напоказ, отставив задницу. Брейкдаун даже немного отошел, осматривая всю эту красоту.  
— Ты работай, — сказал Брейкдаун. Нокаут не любил никаких прелюдий, так что шанс повертеть его, как вздумается, и потрогать, где хочется, Брейкдауну обычно представлялся как раз в моменты, когда руки у Нокаута были заняты чем-то поважнее попыток ускорить коннект с помощью циркулярной пилы. Нокаут молча последовал его совету, даже не посмотрев на Брейкдауна. Тот ещё некоторое время любовался мерцающей красной подсветкой, идущей со спины Нокаута вокруг его порта. Эффектнее всего смотрелось, когда интерфейс система была активирована полностью и подсветка коннектора тоже была видна. Даже обычно равнодушный к украшательству Брейкдаун находил красивой композицию из светящихся полос.  
Смотреть, конечно, было приятно, но пора бы уже и пошевеливаться: во-первых, собственная интерфейс система Брейкдауна уже тянула на себя оперативку, а, во-вторых, ещё через пару кликов ожидания в таком возбужденном состоянии Нокаут так рассердится, что успокаивать его придется либо силой, либо жертвами.  
— А ты на сколько стазис поставил? — поинтересовался Брейкдаун, немного прижимая Нокаута к платформе прямо у пациента между ног, положив руку ему на спину.  
— На цикл. Ты мне немного мешаешь, — Нокаут обернулся, но Брейкдаун не дал ему приподняться.  
— Я чуть-чуть, — заверил его Брейкдаун и, пока Нокаут снова не включил паяльник, активировал коннектор, сразу прижав конец развернувшейся скрутки к приоткрытым сегментам мембраны порта. Попавший на контакты штекеров трансфлюид сразу добавил ощущений обоим. Нокаут шумно пропустил воздух через вентиляцию и так поддал бёдрами назад, что Брейкдаун, расслабившись, не сумел удержать его от радикальных решений. Благодаря недавнему разговору о принимающей части интерфейс системы, Брейкдаун даже обратил внимание на то, как обхватившие его коннектор сегменты сначала подвигались, находя удобную конфигурацию разъемов под штекеры, и сжались, завершая соединение. Не успев прийти в себя после резкого подключения, Брейкдаун сразу же получил не прерывавшийся несколько кликов поток данных, после которого вернуть себе контроль над коннектом оказалось не так уж и просто. Сейчас Нокаут только мстил за промедление, но всё же не рассердился, иначе обнулил бы ему все счетчики и до перезагрузки не дал бы принять активное участие в веселье.  
— Опять стартуешь раньше времени, — сбрасывая с внутреннего дисплея многочисленные сообщения о вылетевших в перезагрузку процессах, Брейкдаун ещё сильнее прижал Нокаута к платформе, будто это могло как-то удержать его от того, чтобы иметь его из принимающей позиции.  
— Полцикла осталось, а пациенту в порт всё ещё поместится самолетная турбина.  
— Разве не этого он пытался добиться?  
Нокаут уже не ответил. Наверное, не самым лучшим решением было держаться прямо за бёдра пациента в отключке, особенно, учитывая привычку Нокаута драть когтями всё, что подвернется, когда ему было слишком хорошо. Но Брейкдаун не стал заботиться о полировке Вон-с-Трассы и пытаться урезонить Нокаута, когда он так сладко кричал от каждого нового импульса. Брейкдауну давно было интересно, есть ли в операционной звукоизоляция, но эта мысль каждый раз посещала его очень не вовремя, как, например, сейчас. Возможно, она была, но не менее вероятно, что сотрудники госпиталя просто наплевательски относились к тому, что кто-то из их коллег по живому режет неоргаников. Хотя, конечно, доносящиеся из операционной вопли на крики смертельной агонии походили меньше всего.  
Брейкдаун ещё кое-как помнил про половину цикла до окончания стазиса, который некому будет продлить, если они оба будут заняты. Сразу разогнав генераторы почти на максимум, он быстро перестал ясно осознавать происходящее, поскольку импульсы напряжения прокатывались по цепям с такой амплитудой, что время от времени отрубался видеозахват. Но Нокаут всё же так орал, что Брейкдаун, придержав его за шею, затолкал палец ему в верхний топливоприемник, надеясь, что небольшой разряд на глоссу нарушит работу вокалайзера. Не очень-то это помогло, но Нокаут вдруг увлекся тем, что стал облизывать его пальцы, и это значительно поубавило громкости.  
Когда оптика в очередной раз выловила что-то из помех, Брейкдаун заметил, что Нокаут поглаживает угодившего на ремонт неудачника по желтым панелям на бёдрах, так что будь тот онлайн, возможно не таким уж он был бы и неудачником. Эта мысль побудила Брейкдауна сдвинуть показатели на максимум. Уж кого-кого, а Вон-с-Трассы он точно третьим не позвал бы. Нокаут от резко возросшего напряжения дернулся, полоснув когтями по левому бедру пациента, и ушел в перезагрузку. Ответный импульс окончательно выбил Брейкдауну видеопоток. От замыкавшего контакты энергона казалось, что передающая часть интерфейс системы раскалилась настолько, что скоро предохранители полетят. Брейкдаун навалился на перезагружающегося Нокаута и тоже ушел в ребут, буквально вжав мелкого партнера в платформу.  
— Немедленно. С меня. Слезь, — было первым, что Брейкдаун услышал, вернувшись в онлайн. Слава Праймасу, это был Нокаут, а не их несчастный пациент, невольно оказавшийся в центре событий. Брейкдаун послушался, отколибровал оптику и стал озираться, пытаясь вытянуть из блоков памяти, куда он во время прошлой уборки дел медицинские салфетки. Которые сейчас были очень нужны. Нокаут потянулся, сдвинул настройки стазиса ещё на полцикла вперед и невозмутимо продолжил оставленную работу в той же позе, что спровоцировала этот незапланированный сеанс интерфейса в операционной.  
— В луже-то не стой, — сказал Брейкдаун, заметив на полу последствия их перерыва.  
— Так приберись, — ответил Нокаут, переступив немного в сторону.  
К концу операции Брейкдаун успел привести в порядок и себя, и помещение, и врача, который во время чистки проявил максимум профессионализма и даже не отвлекся.  
— Лучше прежнего, — констатировал Нокаут, наконец, закончив. Похоже сегодня на него напал очередной приступ необъяснимого перфекционизма, которым никогда не страдал Вайлдрайдер, и он не только отремонтировал сломанное, но и полностью перепаял контакты для более чистого соединения. — Просыпайся, герой, — Нокаут отключил стазис, но пока не убрал крепления, удерживавшие пациента на платформе.  
— Что?.. — Вон-с-Трассы активировал зеленую оптику и стал рассеянно осматриваться. — О, Праймас, я функционирую? Не ждал такой удачи. А это что ещё за шлак? — заметив содранную краску на желтой бедренной панели, возмутился пациент.  
— Вот поэтому, — заметил Брейкдаун, — тебя все и ненавидят. Не умеешь смотреть на вещи позитивно.  
— От кого я это слышу, — Нокаут отсоединил стазисные кабели, но тут же подключил к разъемам в тазовой секции аппарат для диагностики, не успел Вон-с-Трассы хотя бы попытаться заблокироваться, док засунул пальцы в его новенький порт и подал неслабый заряд, следя за показателями на мониторе. Вопль пациента был где-то на границе отчаяния и блаженства.  
— Идеально, — резюмировал свои наблюдения Нокаут. — Ассистент, проведи тестовый прогон и исправь покрытие, я заполню бланк о выписке.  
Когда Нокаут вышел из операционной, Брейкдаун некоторое время бессовестно хохотал над бывшим сокурсником, воспринявшим правило о тестовом прогоне всерьез, но потом всё же сжалился и отпустил бедолагу, похоже, решившего не прибегать к его услугам полировщика, как раз таки предложенным на полном серьезе без всяких эвфемизмов.  
— Что за придурок, — сказал Нокаут, когда Вон-с-Трассы буквально вылетел из его кабинета, чуть не снеся дверь.  
— Да сколько ты будешь дуться на него за свою аэрографию, — спросил Брейкдаун, всё ещё посмеиваясь.  
— Не знаю. Вечно?

***

— Если ты сейчас же не перестанешь хохотать, я…  
— Что? Заснимешь меня на видеорегистратор? Праймас, почему ты не выключил шлаков регистратор? — приятель Вон-с-Трассы веселился уже непозволительно долго, но, похоже, одно только слово «видеорегистратор» грозило уводить его эмоциональный центр в перезагрузку от непредвиденного завершения процессов.  
— Потому что он автономный и не выключается автоматически! Я забыл! Что в этом смешного?  
— «Самолетная турбина», «тестовый прогон»! О, шлак, я потёк уже, давай перемотай заново, я хочу ещё раз с «ты мне немного мешаешь».  
Вон-с-Трассы взвыл, но приятель отобрал у него датапад, куда Юникрон его дёрнул перекинуть запись за весь этот гребаный день. Какого болта эта штука ещё и звук писала?!  
— Мне особенно нравятся твои ноги по бокам этой композиции.  
— Ты не мог бы, пожалуйста, перестать?  
— Док их так нежно гладит. Пойдешь на курсы в этот раз, а он, глядишь, тебе порт под свой коннектор спаял, м?  
— Просто заткнись.  
Приятель Вон-с-Трассы совсем уж похабно заулыбался и активировал коннектор, так и не отложив датапад.  
— Иди сюда на тестовый прогон. Не спейсшаттл, конечно, извини…  
— Сойдет, — сказал Вон-с-Трассы, перебираясь приятелю на колени под доносящиеся из динамиков датапада стоны врача.


End file.
